The present invention relates to motor vehicles.
Vehicles are known in which the spare wheel is received in a sliding support situated at the rear of the vehicle, beneath the trunk. The support allows the spare wheel to project rearwards and enables it to act as an impact absorber. Signaling elements and the number or license plate are fixed to the vehicle above the sliding support.
Utility model DE 77 14592 discloses a retractable trunk extender. Such an extender does not enable additional storage volume to be provided without changing the appearance of the vehicle, and that is not desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,415 describes a spare wheel storage drawer which can be retracted through an opening in the bumper. The drawer has an effect on the operation of the impact absorbing system, which makes it necessary to provide a specific impact absorbing system.
In general terms, there exists a need to improve the appearance and the storage capacity of motor vehicles.
There also exists a need to facilitate integrating signaling elements such as rear lights, reversing lights, or tog lights with the bodywork, or integrating detector elements such as a reversing radar.
There also exists a need to facilitate and limit the cost of replacing those vehicle elements that are likely to be damaged in the event of a rear impact.
The object of the present invention is to resolve the above needs in full or in part.
The invention achieves this by providing a rear storage module for a motor vehicle, the module:
being movable between an extended position and a retracted position;
being situated beneath the vehicle;
including at least one compartment enabling articles other than a spare wheel to be stored;
being accessible from outside the vehicle; and
being closed at the rear by a rear facade arranged to constitute an element of bodywork when the module is in the retracted position.
By means of the invention, the appearance of the vehicle can be improved compared with the above-described known vehicles since the storage module makes it possible to house a spare wheel (whether full-sized or a space-saver) without the wheel being visible.
In addition, the presence of the rear facade makes it possible to use the storage module for storing objects other than a spare wheel, for example accessories such an chains, a roof bar, a bicycle rack, etc.
Advantageously, the rear module does not contribute to the structural strength of the vehicle and has no effect on the operation of the vehicle impact absorber system.
The rear facade is also advantageously used to support signaling and/or detector devices.
These devices can be integrated relatively easily in the rear facade since it is easily handled in the factory because of its relatively small size.
In comparison, such signaling and/or detector elements can be more difficult to integrate in an integrally-formed rear block that is considerably bulkier than the rear facade.
Finally, the presence of the rear facade makes it possible to improve air flow while the vehicle is moving and thus to reduce aerodynamic drag.
In a particular embodiment, for a vehicle including a shield underneath, the storage module is secured to support elements enabling it to be mounted on the vehicle, said support means being arranged to enable the module to be moved between an extended position in which it projects rearwards or opens ajar beneath the shield to provide the user with access to a storage volume, and a retracted position in which the rear facade of the module forms an element of the bodywork of the vehicle.
Still in a particular embodiment, the vehicle includes at least one impact absorber at the rear, and the support means are arranged to enable the storage module to pass beneath the absorber while the module is being moved between its extended position and its retracted position.
In this embodiment, the support means are preferably arranged to enable the storage module to pass beneath the impact absorber(s) in a movement that is different from a pure translation movement so as to have a relatively large storage volume at the front of the module and so as to make it possible, in spite of said configuration, to move the module by going downwardly round the impact absorber(s).
Thus, by means of such a path, this particular embodiment makes it possible to take advantage of the space available beneath the vehicle in front of its rear impact absorbers.
Advantageously, the storage module is compartmentalized and defines at least two storage volumes, e.g. a front compartment housing a spare wheel and a rear compartment used for storing other accessories or articles.
Advantageously, the rear facade of the storage module is fastened to the remainder of the module by fastening means that are easily disassembled.
The term xe2x80x9cfastening means that are easily disassembledxe2x80x9d is used to cover fastening means that enable the rear facade of the module to be replaced easily in the event of it being damaged by an impact.
By way of example, such fastening means can be constituted by fastening means involving screwing or snap-fastening.
In some cases, easy replacement of the rear facade of the storage module makes it possible to reduce repair costs.
The fastening and/or support elements of the storage module can include fusible links.
The term xe2x80x9cfusible linksxe2x80x9d is used to mean links which break or disintegrate in the event of a small impact so as to enable the storage module and/or the support elements to separate from the vehicle and thus reduce the risk of damage to the module and/or the vehicle bodywork.
In a particular embodiment, the storage module is mounted so as to be capable of pivoting about hinge axes.
The hinge axes can be stationary relative to the remainder of the vehicle.
In a particular embodiment, the storage module includes at least two elements that are hinged relative to each other.
The storage module can thus comprise a front element and a rear element hinged relative to the front element, the front element having a housing capable of receiving a spare wheel in particular, and the rear element including a storage bin.
The front element is preferably arranged to cooperate with locking means carried by the vehicle so as to enable it to be held in a road position without preventing the rear element from tilting.
Thus, the rear element can be used to store accessories or articles while the front element is used for storing the spare wheel, with the front element being tilted only when necessary to gain access to the spare wheel.
The rear element advantageously includes a locking system arranged to enable it to be held in a closed position.
The storage module can have hinge portions each presenting a housing for receiving the end of a hinge pin secured to the vehicle, said housing being rearwardly open so as to enable the storage module to be released in the event of a rear impact.
The invention also provides a motor vehicle fitted with a storage module as specified above.
The invention thus provides a motor vehicle including, at the rear, firstly a storage module situated beneath the vehicle and closed at the rear by a rear facade, and secondly support elements for said module arranged to enable the module to be moved at least in part between an open position in which it provides a user with access to a storage volume enabling articles other than a spare wheel to be stored, and a retracted position in which the rear facade of the module forms a bodywork element.